Not Alone
by jaceanthony
Summary: Months after the Vulture, Pepper notices something wrong with Peter. He is prescribed medication to help, but he doesn't want Tony to know. Rated M, for future swearing/(proper)medication use/talks about depression.


"Peter it's not a big deal. Thousands of people take medication for depression."Pepper spoke softly while they waited for the doctor to return.

"I know….but I just didn't think I'd be one of those people. I try so hard everyday to be happy, why isn't that working? I feel so weak."

"Sometimes our attitudes just can't change the hormones going through your brain. You know, Tony is on all sorts of medications, do you think that makes him weak?"

"Well...no, of course not. But he's actually been through horrible things, it makes sense for him to be on all those meds…"

"And you think you haven't been through anything? Peter, what about the Vulture? Your Uncle Ben? Your parents? People go through different things but that doesn't make what their feeling less valid than someone else."Pepper explained. "Look, we can try the medicine, and after a few months if you don't think it's helping we can try something else,"

"I guess…"Peter sulked, looking out the window of the exam room.

A soft knock on the door, the doctor walked back into the room. "Alright Peter, here's the prescription, one pill in the morning, one at night. Everyday or it won't work, we started with a low dose, for you at least, I took into consideration your….uh, situation, and in about a month we can increase it if needed."he said, handing the paper to Peter.

Peter refused to take it. Pepper reached over for it, "thank you Doctor,"she smiled.

"Of course, don't be afraid to reach out if you have questions or concerns, and Dr. Blanchard should be reaching out to you soon about making weekly appointments."

"Thank you, are we all set?"Pepper asked, seeing how desperately Peter wanted to leave.

"Yes, of course, I'll get in touch in about a month to see if we need to increase the dosage but otherwise you're all set. Take care, Peter,"he spoke softly, patting the boy on the shoulder before stepping out of the room.

There was a moment of hesitation before Peter spoke, "can we go home now?"

"Yes, let's go home, but first we need to pick up this prescription."

In the car, it was quiet for a while, until Peter spoke up softly. "Could we-could we not tell Tony?"

"I won't if you don't want me to, but I think you don't need to worry. Tony is on plenty of medications himself."

"I know...I just-don't want to."

"Okay, Peter, okay…"

"Thanks Pepper."

She smiled, quickly glancing at the boy, continuing the drive home.

It was dinner time and it was time for Peter's first dose of the meds. He stared at the bottle for a while before finally opening it. It scooped out one pill into his hand with his finger, staring at the small blue and white capsule. How was this supposed to make him feel better? He placed the capsule in his mouth and took a quick sip of water, swallowing it. Just as he placed the bottle in his medicine cabinet behind his toothpaste, FRIDAY spoke up.

"Mr. Parker dinner is ready."

"FRIDAY, how many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Peter?"

"Of course, Peter,"

"Tell Tony that I'll be right there,"

Peter quickly slipped out of his clothes and put on some more comfortable sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He made his way down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Hey Pete, we got pizza tonight, want to watch a movie?"Tony said, smiling at the boy.

"Uh, sure, yeah,"Peter spoke, shoving a piece of pizza in his mouth, "what do you wanna watch?"

"You want to watch the next Star Wars? I think we watched the A New Hope last time,"

"Sure!"Peter perked up, grabbing the box of pizza and running over to the couch. He threw the pizza box down on the coffee table and plopped onto the couch, leaning his head back to tell Tony to hurry up.

"Geez kid, you didn't even give me one second,"Tony laughed, walking over to the couch with some sodas. He sat down next to Peter. Peter stiffened up a little, which was strange, Tony noticed. But Peter quickly relaxed next to Tony, and leaned into the older man's side.

Peter was relaxed throughout the movie, but once the credits started rolling, Tony spoke up.

"You okay, kid?"

"Wh-yeah, of course I am, w-why do you ask?"

"You've just seen...really down these past few months since Homecoming and I just wanted you to know that if you wanted to talk, I'm always here for you."

"I-thanks, Tony, but I'm okay,"Peter spoke confidently.

Tony gave him a sad smile and patted him on the knee. "I'm gonna head down to the lab, it's late, you should go to bed,"

"Okay…"Peter spoke, feeling like he just let Tony down. He was only trying to help.  
Maybe things would be better in the morning.


End file.
